


Surgery

by M0CKINGBIRD



Series: random drabbles [4]
Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0CKINGBIRD/pseuds/M0CKINGBIRD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it was such a difficult surgery to be done</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> ugh

The doctors were screaming instructions to the nurses, running through the corridors to get to the surgery room as fast as they could. The litters were shaking but it had a reason; they had to save those boys.

“What is his name?” The eldest doctor said to a young nurse.

“It was written Kim Yukwon on his ID,” she answered with a puffy voice.

“Ok. So, Yukwon, if you can hear me, I’m going to save you, no matter what.” He told the body even though he was unconscious. 

They entered the room and it started a confusion of hands, surgery instruments and nervous experts. The doctor named Woo Jiho was nervous even though he had made a lot of more difficult surgeries. That was a delicate situation. There was a lot of blood and the boy’s chest looked horrible; it had a huge wound, it was possible to see his flesh and even part of his sternum bone; his skin has been totally ripped off. One of the nurses was so freaked out that had to leave the room.

Meanwhile in the room next to that one there was another boy maybe even more hurt than the first one. There was a piece of metal stuck in his chest and it had hit his right lung. It was almost impossible to take it off without provoke an internal bleeding. Either way the boy would die.

“Even though we take off this metal it’s dirty, he’s probably contaminated with some kind of bacterium.” His doctor cleaned his forehead and thought again about all the possibilities he had. It wasn’t a lot.

“His blood pressure it’s bad,” the nurse said. “Doc, you need to make a decision.”

“We’re going to take this shit out of his chest.” He breathed heavily. “We need to go fast and try to prevent the bleeding. The boy needs to live.”

Woo Jiho took two hours to clean and close the wound and stabilize the boy’s heart and pressure. He was going to be ok.

Kim Yukwon slept for three days and when he finally woke up the first person he saw was Jiho. The doctor started to make a few questions and even he was still confused the patient answered everything. He told the doctor he didn’t have any memory of that night when occurred the accident and that the other boy who was with him, Lee Minhyuk, was his boyfriend.

“But, doctor,” he said slowly, his throat was so dry, “where’s Minhyuk?”

“He’s dead. I’m sorry.”


End file.
